


Aeobi

by Ischa



Series: Black Boy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Negotiations, Period-Typical Racism, Slavery, Threesome, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prequel to Black Boy and tells us about how he came to live with Bastian. It’s set roughly two to three years before the events in Black Boy.</p><p>
  <i>“You don't trust me with your pet. You know I wouldn't damage him.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Much,” Master Bastian said.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“You are spoiling him,” Thomas replied. “If you would just give him to me for a few days I would bring back the perfect obedient little cocksucker.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Buy your own then,” Master Bastian said.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeobi

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider all the tags and warnings. This is a slave-fic and by definition the consent is sketchy at best.  
> All my thanks to Icalynn for the beta.  
> You don’t have to read Black Boy to understand this.

**~One~**

Aeobi was shivering and it wasn't only because it was cold. He was afraid. He wished he could have gathered the inner strength of the ancient warriors his grandmother had been telling him all about before – before he had been taken. He wasn't strong enough. He was just a kid. 

He squirmed when one of the men touched his butt. He didn't know why they kept doing that, he didn't – he didn't want to know. 

The hand was wandering to his front and Aeobi closed his eyes shut tightly. And then it was suddenly gone, but he still didn't dare to open his eyes. 

“I'll take him,” a voice said and Aeobi opened his eyes. There was something pretty and melodic in it. Aeobi knew the words, understood them too. He just pretended he didn't understand more than the comments Mister Meyer was screaming at them. The man was young and his eyes were dark blue, like water, Aeobi thought. 

“You sure?” The other man asked, the one that had been touching him in his most intimate places like Aeobi was his to play with. Aeobi shivered again. The man with the blue eyes, took off his pretty jacket and threw it over Aeobi's thin shoulders. 

“Yes, I am. Mister Meyer, how much for the boy?” The man asked. 

“Hey, I had him first,” the other man threw in sharply. He was getting angry now and Aeobi was inching away as far as he could with the chains around his feet and hands. 

“No, you didn't. I'm sure he wasn't sold yet. Mister Meyer?” 

Mister Meyer said a price that Aeobi had no idea if it was much or little money. 

The blue eyed man nodded and handed the money over. Mister Meyer smiled and wrote some papers and then the chains were falling away. 

The blue eyed man was looking at him. “You understand what I'm saying?” 

“Yes,” Aeobi said, looking up at the man and into his pretty blue eyes like deep water. 

“You are mine now. You understand that?” The man asked. 

“Yes,” Aeobi said.

The man nodded and started walking to the carriage that was waiting only a bit away, Aeobi followed. 

~+~

The house was huge and he felt filthy and insignificant standing in the hall on the marble floor. 

“Misses Percy!” The man yelled. 

“Yes, Sir,” she said a moment later. 

“Take the boy to the bathroom. He needs a bath, clothes, something to eat, and something to do,” the man said. “Oh, and a teacher.” 

“Yes, Master Bastian,” she said and bowed, then she grabbed Aeobi's hand and tugged. He didn't budge. “Come on, little boy,” she said. 

He still didn't move a muscle. She sighed. “We need to clean you up and put some food into your belly. Do you understand what I'm saying?” She asked quietly. 

He nodded. Bastian was still in the hall looking at them. The woman was getting nervous and tugging on his wrist harder. It started to hurt, he bit his lip. 

Bastian looked at him sharply. “Are you going to be difficult?” 

“No?” But it was more of a question. He frowned. 

Bastian laughed. “Misses Percy,” he said. 

“Yes, Master Bastian?” She answered, giving up on Aeobi for the moment. 

“Run a bath for the boy in my chambers, send some food for two, and clothes up. I'll take care of it.” 

She nodded, and as Bastian turned she glared at Aeobi. He knew that he had just made an enemy. He just didn't know why. “Come on now, boy,” Master Bastian said. 

“Yes,” he replied and followed Master Bastian up the stairs. 

~+~

He had never seen a bed so big or a bathroom so nice and he didn't know what to do. He was standing awkwardly in the room, his bare feet on the cool ties, playing with the dirty, torn hem of his shirt. 

“Strip,” Master Bastian said. 

He startled and panicked, backing into the wall furthest away from the Master. He knew what that meant, knew what happened to the women at Mister Meyer's house when he said that word. 

“What is it?” Master Bastian said. 

Aeobi could only shake his head. 

Master Bastian frowned. “You need to be naked to take a bath,” he said. Aeobi was still shaking and it was his whole body that was shaking now. “Are you shy? Do you want me to turn around?” 

Aeobi nodded, it was the best he could hope for. Master Bastian sighed and turned around. “The water is already warm, get in there as soon as you can.” 

“Yes,” he said and stripped as fast as he could. He was in the warm water in a matter of moments. It smelled faintly spicy and sweet. He sighed, relaxing into the water. This felt like heaven. 

“You done freaking out on me?” Master Bastian asked. He was still facing the door. 

“Yes, I'm sorry.” 

Master Bastian turned around then. “You,” he said and then ran a hand through his pretty blond hair. He wanted to say more, but then there was a knock on the door and he went into the other room. He was back soon enough with a tray of food. Aeobi could see bread, some kind of meat and apples. Grapes too. His stomach made a noise. 

Master Bastian laughed. “Okay, then,” he said, dragging a chair close to the tub Aeobi was lying in. “Let's feed you something nice, shall we?” He asked. 

Aeobi nodded and Master Bastian ripped the bread into pieces, spread something yellow on it and told him to open his mouth. Aeobi obeyed. It tasted good. He licked his lips. Next was the meat, which was tender and white inside, and then the apples with honey and grapes. When he was done, Master Bastian pressed a warm cup of tea into his hand and told him to drink. “I'm going to put this away and then we're going to wash your hair.” 

“Yes,” Aeobi said. 

Master Bastian came back just as Aeobi finished his tea. He took the mug away and grabbed a slim glass bottle. He put his pig pale hand on Aeobi's head. “So, now take a breath and slide under the water for me.” 

“Yes,” he replied and did just that and then he was up again and Master Bastian was pouring something nice smelling onto his head and rubbing it into his hair. It felt so good, he made a noise that was nearly a purr. 

“You like that?” Master Bastian said, there was an easy laugh in his voice.

“Yes,” Aeobi replied, closing his eyes. 

Master Bastian's hands dug in a bit more but that felt good too and then he was just stroking and petting Aeobi's head, wet hair and neck, massaging his shoulders. Aeobi felt a tingly feeling in his stomach and lower between his legs, he crossed them and pulled them up. Tensing up. 

“I think you should rinse that out, like before, yes?” Master Bastian said. 

“Yes,” Aeobi answered. 

“Your new clothes are on that chair. I'll be outside.” 

“Thank you,” Aeobi replied. 

Master Bastian smiled at him. 

~+~

His room was small, but cosy and it had a window Aeobi could open, it was also next to Master Bastian's bedroom. Connected through a door that wasn't locked either. He curled up in his bed, but couldn't sleep. It was too big. He hadn't slept alone for a long time. He turned to the connecting door. There was light coming from the other side. He got up and made his way over, pushed the door open gently and saw Master Bastian in bed with a book in his hand. Master Bastian looked up as Aeobi was still trying to decide if he should make his presence known. 

“What is it? Can't you sleep?” 

Aeobi shook his head. 

Master Bastian pulled the covers aside and patted the mattress. “Want me to read you something until you fall asleep?” 

“Yes, please?” Aeobi said. 

Master Bastian patted the place beside him in bed again. Aeobi made his way over to him and climbed into bed. He didn't dare touch his beautiful Master, but he lay down on his side and closed his eyes, soaking up the warmth of his body and voice. Soon he was asleep. 

He woke up in his own bed the next morning. 

One of the servants fetched him for the kitchens. He liked the work enough. It was easy. Master Bastian didn't have that many servants. Only ten, Aeobi included. Sometimes, when he hosted parties, they had a lot to do, one of the kitchen maids said, but lately he hasn’t had any big parties. 

“Because,” she said in a whisper, “Master Thomas is out of the country. He and master Bastian went to school together. But he should be back in a month or so, boy are you in for a lot of delicious left overs.” She smiled. He liked her, she was nice and her skin wasn't as white as everyone else's in the household.  
~+~

He would fall asleep in his Master's bedroom and wake up in his own on most days. 

Sometimes, when Master Bastian was out late drinking, he would creep in to be with him once Master Bastian came home. On those nights he would snuggle close to his Master because he knew that Master Bastian didn't mind: he was passed out. 

Sometimes, Master Bastian would have female company and he would kiss Aeobi on the cheek or the forehead and close the door between the rooms gently, that the rest of the time would always be open. An unspoken invitation. 

Aeobi tried to stay away from the door, but the noises were making it hard to sleep and something in his stomach was feeling funny when he listened to the noises, the cries, the harsh breathing, and the creaking of the bed. His cock would get hard and he would turn on his stomach and rub it gently into the sheets. It felt so good when he did that, it was even better when he imagined Master Bastian's lips on his skin, his big pale hands in his hair. 

 

**~Two~**

“There is something in your bed,” a man said. Aeobi was keeping perfectly still, he had climbed into his Master's bed because he had felt lonely and cold. 

“Shhh,” Master Bastian said. “Let him sleep.” 

“Is that your new pet?” The man asked. 

“He's not a-” the sentence was cut off and Aeobi could hear the soft sounds of kissing and then clothes hitting the floor.

“It's the black boy, isn't it? You're letting him sleep here?” The man asked. 

“Thomas,” it was a warning, but it also sounded strangled. There were soft, wet sucking sounds, and Aeobi knew those sounds too. Knew what it meant. He had spied on the women and his Master. He knew that someone was sucking cock. He just wasn't sure – he didn't want, yes he did, he realized. He wanted to see, but he didn't dare to. 

“What?” 

“He's just a kid,” Master Bastian said. 

“Really? How old?” 

“Thirteen,” Master Bastian panted. He was being sucked, Aeobi realized, the other man was sucking his Master's cock and – he shifted just a bit, because his own dick was getting hard. 

“You were sucking my dick when you were his age,” Thomas said. 

“Yes, I was. You showed me how, let's not forget that.” 

“Your cock had been so lovely-”

“Not anymore?” Master Bastian asked. 

“Oh, it is still gorgeous. That was only six years ago after all,” Thomas replied and then Aeobi heard his Master groan and there were more wet sucking sounds. 

He pressed his face into the cushion to mask his own harsh breathing and listened. It was torture. He was so hard and all he wanted to do was move, but he didn't want to show that he was awake. He bit the pillow and just breathed through the climbing arousal. 

When he woke up he was in his own bed again. 

~+~

“So,” Thomas said, cornering Aeobi in one of the corridors to the kitchen the next day. “Enjoyed that little show?” 

“I don't know-”

Thomas grabbed his jaw none too gently and pulled his face up, so he had to look into his dark piercing eyes. “Don't lie to me boy. I know you were awake for at least half of it. You heard us, didn't you?” His hand tightened on Aeobi's jaw a fraction. It nearly hurt. 

“I didn't-”

“Don't. Lie. To. Me.” He leaned down as he said it, hissed it into Aeobi's ear. 

“What are you doing, Thomas?” Master Bastian asked suddenly. Aeobi held his breath. 

“Having a chat with your little pet,” he replied, turning to smile at Master Bastian. 

Master Bastian relaxed a bit and smiled back. “Up to no good, again? Leave the boy alone.” 

“But he is really pretty,” Thomas said, running a finger lightly over the side of Aeobi's face and then neck, over his collarbone. Aeobi tried to pull away, but there was really nowhere to go. His back was against the wall. “Is that why you bought him?” 

“Leave the boy alone, Thomas,” Master Bastian said. 

“I think that's why you bought him. His skin is very soft. Do you rub up against him when he's sleeping in your bed?” 

Aeobi closed his eyes, he felt strange, hot, and humiliated too. 

“That's enough,” Master Bastian said. There was something sharp in his voice that Aeobi hasn't heard before. 

Thomas smiled like he just won an argument, but he stepped back. “Run along now, little pet.”

Aeobi looked to Master Bastian for permission to leave, he really wanted to leave.

“You can go now,” Master Bastian said. 

“Thank you,” he replied and made himself walk away slowly, even if he wanted to run. 

“You trained him well,” he heard Thomas say. 

~+~

It was pretty clear to Aeobi, that Master Bastian was in love with Thomas. Who was a Lord, but Aeobi wasn't going to call him by his title – not if Master Bastian didn't demand it from him. A lot of things were overlooked by Master Bastian when it came to Thomas. 

But he didn't allow Thomas to play with Aeobi, didn't allow him to hurt Aeobi. It was a relief. The thing was that Master Bastian wasn't always there when Thomas cornered him and touched him. It was invasive, but also made Aeobi's breath hitch. Thomas was pretty. Not as pretty as Master Bastian, but pretty and his skin was soft too when he touched his pale fingers to Aeobi's dark skin. He liked to brush Aeobi's arms and face lightly with his fingertips. Liked to back Aeobi into corners or walls in deserted corridors, sometimes he pressed a knee between Aeobi's legs. Like now. 

“You're in love with him, aren't you?” He asked and it sounded half curious and half cruel. Aeobi didn't answer, it was the best course of action he discovered. “It's cute, really,” he continued as he put a bit more pressure on Aeobi's dick. “But you don't know what he likes and he won't show you either.” Thomas leaned in and brushed his tongue against Aeobi's ear. “He's mine.” He said and straightened up, stepped away. “You better do something about that before you go back to work.” 

And then he was gone and Aeobi was balling his hands to fists at his sides and trying to breathe through his anger and arousal. 

He wondered that night what it could possibly be that he didn't know about Master Bastian's needs. He had seen and heard him have sex with lots of girls and he had heard him with Thomas too that one time. 

It made his night restless. 

~+~

“You look cranky,” Master Bastian observed as Aeobi took off his clothes for the bath. He was allowed to use Master Bastian's bathroom, but he had to fill the tub himself. 

“It was a tiring day, Master,” Aeobi answered. 

Master Bastian gave him a sharp look. “What was that?” 

“I don't understand, Master?” Aeobi asked. 

Master Bastian was in front of him in seconds. “The Master nonsense.” 

“I – that is the correct way to talk to a Master, isn't it?” Aeobi asked. He had the bruise to prove it too. The new head butler had drilled that lesson into him today rather fast. 

“Yes,” Master Bastian said, slowly, “But you’ve never cared about that before,” he grabbed Aeobi's arm and he winced, couldn't hide the pain that it caused. “What the hell is that?” 

“I was punished,” Aeobi said, his eyes watering. He was ashamed that he had to admit it, that he had to be punished at all. 

“Punished? By whom?” 

“The head butler,” Aeobi answered quietly. 

“Why?” 

“Because I was using disrespectful language,” Aeobi whispered. It had been humiliating. He had been punished in front of the whole kitchen staff. 

Master Bastian turned him so he had to look up in his Master's eyes. No way to hide. “What did I say to you the day I bought you?” 

“You asked if I can understand you,” Aeobi answered. 

“Yes and then?” 

“That I am yours,” Aeobi replied. 

“Yes and don't you forget that. The only one who has a right to punish you is me. If such a thing happens again, you will tell me about it, you understand?” 

“Yes, Master.”

“And stop saying that!” Master Bastian said sharply, his fingers tightened on Aeobi's arm and he winced again. “Sorry. Turn around.” 

Aeobi obeyed. 

Master Bastian sucked in a sharp breath. 

“What the hell?” Came Thomas' voice. 

Aeobi flinched and then the tears were falling on their own. It was too much. He was in pain and he was humiliated because now Thomas had seen it too.

“Fetch me a doctor,” Master Bastian said. 

“Who did that?” Thomas asked. 

“Later, send one of the servants for a doctor,” Master Bastian barked. 

“Sure, be right back,” and he was gone. 

“Did you work all this time like that?” Master Bastian asked. 

“Yes,” Aeobi answered, between hiccups.

Master Bastian turned him gently around and put his hand on his nape, pulling Aeobi against his chest. “It's alright, no one is going to hurt you like that again.” 

Aeobi really wanted to believe him, but his mind flashed to all the things Thomas did to him, Master Bastian didn't know or didn't care to stop. Master Bastian had a blind spot when it came to Thomas and his ways. 

Aeobi pushed all thoughts of Thomas out of his mind and just sobbed into Master Bastian's broad chest until Thomas arrived with the doctor. 

~+~

The doctor dressed his wounds properly and then gave him medicine that made him sleepy. Master Bastian said it was alright to fall asleep in his big bed, so Aeobi did. 

“Stop, you will wake the boy,” Master Bastian whispered. Aeobi was trying to ignore it, he just wanted to sleep. 

“He's dead to the world,” Thomas replied. 

Aeobi could feel them shift on the bed. 

“Thomas,” Master Bastian said in a sharp tone. 

“Hmm, I nearly bought that you mean it this time, but your dick is really fucking hard and I think it's partly because the boy is in this bed, right next to us. You can feel the warmth of his pretty body. Do you think about kissing him? Like you kiss me?” 

“Shut up,” Master Bastian hissed and then there were the kissing noises again and Thomas moaned. More shifting on the bed. 

“Like this, I want to ride you,” Thomas said. Aeobi heard a bottle being uncapped and then a moment later Thomas was moaning. “Yes, just like that, god, your fingers feel really good inside me. I bet your little pet would love to have his pretty cock sucked.” 

“Thomas.” 

“Don't even pretend imagining his face contract in pure blissed out pleasure doesn't make you hard as a rock.” 

“It makes you hard as a rock,” Master Bastian said. 

“Yes, fuck, it does. The things I could teach him. He is such a lovely little pet. And he is so devoted to you.” 

'Devoted' sounded like a dirty word when Thomas said it. 

“Shut up,” Master Bastian said, Thomas laughed softly and then there was only more moaning and soft cursing and wet, wet noises that made Aeobi want to rub his cock against the sheets. 

~+~

He woke up hard, his head was swimming with vague erotic images and – it was dark. A body was pressed to his, he could feel someone's breath on his skin. Hitting his neck. 

Aeobi wriggled a bit, but an arm was holding him in place and then soft lips were kissing his neck and he knew it was Thomas, not Master Bastian. 

He tried to get away again, but the hand on his stomach slid down and into his underpants. Long fingers curled around his cock and he bit back a moan. 

“So pretty, and you taste good too. Does that feel nice, pet?” Thomas asked. His voice was soft and gentle and his fingers were stroking Aeobi's hard aching cock. “Come on, tell me it feels good, be a good boy and I will make you come.” 

“Yes, yes, it feels good,” Aeobi whispered. He didn't want to wake Master Bastian. 

“Fuck yourself on my hand, work those slim hips for me,” Thomas said and it was the most natural thing to obey his command. Thomas held his cock in a nice tight fist. It was so easy to lose himself in the pleasure, it was so much better than rubbing against the sheets. Thomas was kissing his neck and his shoulder and licking, god, licking over his skin and then his teeth were grazing his neck and Aeobi was biting his lip as he was fucking into the fist harder and then spilling, coming for what felt like hours, his body landed with a soft thud on the mattress again when he was completely spent. 

“Such a good boy,” Thomas said and turned his head. And then he was kissing Aeobi and pushing his tongue inside Aeobi's mouth. When he thought he would pass out from the lack of oxygen Thomas let go and pushed his dirty fingers against Aeobi's lips. 

Aeobi pressed his lips together. 

“None of that now, pet. You have to clean your Master up.” 

“I belong to Master Bastian,” he said and Thomas laughed, cleaning his hand on Aeobi's sleep shirt. 

“Ah...” he said and then he kissed Aeobi's cheek and told him to go back to sleep. 

Aeobi had a feeling that this was only a beginning. That his defiance was taken as a challenge. 

 

**~Three~**

“He fired the head butler,” Thomas said. 

Again Aeobi was pressed into a wall, it was happing so often now that he didn't even get angry about it anymore. He knew that Thomas wasn't going to hurt him. He would however tease Aeobi and leave him hard and aching. 

“I know,” Aeobi said. 

“He did it for you. He did it because he cares about you,” Thomas said. 

“Does that make you angry? Jealous?” Aeobi asked. 

“It might have maybe, but it doesn't. He will give me everything I demand of him.” 

“I don't think so,” Aeobi said. 

Thomas pressed him face first against the wall and let his hand slide over Aeobi's ass. “Do you know how men fuck each other?” 

“I-” he stopped as Thomas let a finger slide into the crack of his ass. It didn't go far, because Aeobi was still clothed. 

“They put their dicks inside that tiny, tight, hot hole,” Thomas whispered against his ear and then he pulled away and left Aeobi confused and hard.

~+~

Every time Thomas visited, he and Master Bastian had sex and Aeobi had to sleep in his own bed. Every time Thomas visited Aeobi was pressed into walls and his cock and nipples, his mouth, his ass were caressed and played with through his clothes and he was left aching and wanting and wondering. 

Master Bastian didn't do anything to stop it. Maybe he didn't know. Aeobi hadn't told him. Maybe he – Aeobi didn't know. He didn't dare ask about it. 

~+~ 

A few weeks after his fourteenth birthday Thomas was staying at the mansion again. He smiled at Aeobi in the hall after breakfast and Aeobi backed into a wall. 

Master Bastian happened to walk by then. 

“Thomas,” he said. “Are you messing around with my boy again?” 

“Yes, he is so fucking pretty and soft I can't help myself,” Thomas said. 

Master Bastian sighed. “Go to the kitchens,” he said to Aeobi.

“Yes,” Aeobi replied. 

He didn't try to listen in on the conversation that was happening in the corridor. 

None of the white staff was talking to him except to give him orders. They were all afraid, he realized soon after Master Bastian had fired the head butler and made it clear to everyone that corporal punishment wasn't something he was fond of. 

He knew what they were thinking, because he knew that they knew that Master Bastian also liked to bed men. He was seen as something like a concubine, or maybe just a whore, a pleasure slave. The thing was, he wasn't, but the older he got, the more things he knew, the more he ached to be held by Master Bastian. To have Master Bastian kiss him, to have him lick his cock, to get on his knees, like Thomas once described. 

~+~

“Well, there is one thing I would like for my birthday,” Thomas said. 

Aeobi was dusting Master Bastian's bedroom and then he would be allowed to retire to his own room. 

Master Bastian and Thomas weren't hiding anymore from Aeobi. They were lying on the bed and Bastian was stroking Thomas' hair idly while both of them were reading. Or maybe Thomas was only pretending to read. 

“Is that so? I thought a nice night of carnal pleasures would satisfy you.” 

“Well...yes, that was the idea a few months ago,” Thomas licked his lips and looked at Aeobi. Aeobi knocked into a side-table at the look in Thomas' eyes. Master Bastian looked up from his book. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Aeobi said hastily. 

“Bastian,” Thomas said in that voice that Aeobi knew by now lead to him having to leave the room so they could fuck. 

“I'm listing, you were telling me what you want for your birthday,” Master Bastian said. 

“Yes, I want him,” Thomas said and pointed with a finger at Aeobi. 

Bastian followed his finger. “You want Aeobi? What for?” 

“What would I want with a pretty virgin pet like that?” Thomas asked. “I want to fuck him.” 

“No,” Bastian said and relief washed over Aeobi so strong it made his knees buckle and he had to grab a nearby chair to steady himself. 

“You want him for yourself then? I understand. We can have him together,” Thomas said. 

Aeobi was sure Master Bastian would say no to that too, but he didn't he just looked at Aeobi. It made the boy shiver. 

“I'll think about it,” he said. “Your birthday isn't for another four months.” 

Thomas smiled. 

~+~

“I told you,” Thomas said that night as he was pressed against Aeobi and stroking the boy's cock again. Aeobi couldn't help the moans that fell from his lips. It just felt so good and when Thomas pinched a nipple he was spilling all over Thomas' hand. “He will give me everything I could ask for.” 

“He hasn't yet,” Aeobi said. 

“He will. It doesn't matter that I will have to share you with him. It makes it even sweeter,” Thomas said, wiping his hand on the sheets and getting up. “And if I had you once I will have you as many times as I want. I will teach you to suck cock like a pro and I will teach you to enjoy being fucked, to spill untouched whenever I fuck you.” 

Aeobi shivered. It was only partly in fear. 

~+~

Aeobi was washing Master Bastian's hair. They were alone for a change in the bathroom. Thomas was meeting friends in the city and staying the night there too. 

Aeobi took a breath and asked the question. “Will you allow him, I mean will I be a gift to Thomas?” 

Master Bastian was silent for a long time, Aeobi was still massaging the sweet smelling shampoo into his hair. 

“Would that be so horrible I wonder?” Master Bastian asked. “You do like boys, don't you? You do like when he touches you? Makes you spill between his fingers.” 

Aeobi's fingers stilled in Master Bastian's hands. He should have known. Of course, of course Thomas had told Master Bastian about it. “Keep washing my hair, boy.” 

“Yes, I'm sorry,” Aeobi said. 

“You didn't answer my question,” Master Bastian said. 

“Yes, it feels good when he touches my cock.” There was a lot of silence and he couldn't stand it. “Are you mad at me?” 

“I told you that you are mine,” Master Bastian replied. 

“Yes, I'm sorry. He comes to my room, he-”

“I know,” Master Bastian cut in. “He is like that. So, do you want to be fucked by him?” 

Aeobi flinched at the words. It sounded ugly and harsh and like it would hurt. “No,” he said in a small voice. 

Master Bastian slid under the water to rinse out the soap and when he emerged again, he seemed a lot calmer. “What about other things?” 

“Other things?” 

“Yes, don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you,” Master Bastian replied. 

“Like what?” 

“Like letting him jerk you off, like letting him suck your pretty dick. Like letting him push a finger inside your hole-”

“No!” 

“No to all of it? Or just the last?” Master Bastian asked and Aeobi realized that they were negotiating. Thomas would have him, the question was how, what would be allowed and what not. 

“The last. I – will you touch me too?” he asked in a small voice. 

Master Bastian turned to look at him then. “You want me to touch you like he does?” 

Aeobi nodded. “Yes.” 

“And what if I want more?” 

“Yes,” Aeobi said. 

“You don't even know what more means,” Master Bastian replied. 

“I do,” Aeobi said. 

“Do you?” 

“Yes, Thomas told me how men have sex together,” he said and felt himself bushing. 

“You aren't a man. You're a boy,” Master Bastian said. 

“And you still want to hand me over to him,” Aeobi replied. 

Master Bastian cupped his cheek gently. “Yes, but I will be there, he won't hurt you. He won't fuck you.” 

“He gets off on humiliating and toying with me,” Aeobi whispered. 

“I know,” Master Bastian said. 

“Oh,” Aeobi said as the meaning sunk in. Master Bastian did too. He liked it. 

“He likes to call you pet. He says he wants to train you and while he whispers these things, he is stroking my hard cock,” Master Bastian continued. “That's the kind of person I am.” He looked at Aeobi. “Do you want to be our pet?” 

Aeobi thought it over, he hasn't been hurt by Thomas or Master Bastian. He got hard too when Thomas was whispering these things. He - “I can try?” 

Master Bastian kissed him then and it made Aeobi shiver. “Don't worry, we will be as gentle as we can.” 

~+~

“There are rules,” Master Bastian said looking at Thomas. 

“Naturally,” Thomas replied. He was sitting in an am-chair in the corner of the room that had a very good view of the bed. His hands very resting on his knee. He looked totally relaxed. 

Aeobi was nervous as hell. This wasn't it yet, he knew, Master Bastian had told him they would have something of a test-run first. 

“Nothing, and I mean it, not even a finger is going inside him,” Master Bastian said. 

“Only his ass or his mouth too?” Thomas asked, cocking his head. 

Aeobi felt himself blush. 

“Thomas,” Master Bastian said. 

“Well, I think it's a reasonable question, don't you? I would love to see him suck on my fingers, maybe lick my cock, or yours?” 

Master Bastian looked at him and Aeobi thought it over. “I can try.” 

“Good, enough,” Thomas said with a smile. “What about names?” 

“What about it?” Master Bastian said. 

“I want to call him pet and other things, you know me,” Thomas replied. 

“That is allowed,” Master Bastian said. 

Thomas grinned, it was kinda wolfish. “We are all set then.” 

“I will be there-”

“Just the first time-”

Aeobi clutched Master Bastian's shirt, Master Bastian looked at his dark fingers and then at Thomas. “No, every time.” 

“You don't trust me with your pet. You know I wouldn't damage him.” 

“Much,” Master Bastian said. 

“You are spoiling him,” Thomas replied. “If you would just give him to me for a few days I would bring back the perfect obedient little cocksucker.” 

“Buy your own then,” Master Bastian said. 

Thomas sighed. “I will never find one that is so exquisite.” 

Master Bastian's smile was pleased. 

~+~

“I knew of course that he wouldn't let me fuck you,” Thomas said, running a hand over the curve of Aeobi's ass. “Here. He has this strict policy of not fucking anyone under fifteen, but,” Thomas kissed the back of Aeobi's neck, “You are well worth the wait.” 

Thomas straighten up and pulled Aeobi with him so they were both on their knees, looking at each other. Thomas let one of his fingers slide over Aeobi's lips, oh so gently. “Of course we will have to train you to take a cock smoothly, don't worry. He's very patient with virgins and I can make you scream with the pleasure of being pounded.” 

Aeobi shivered. He was aware that Master Bastian was hearing everything. Was seeing everything too. Every shiver and jerk of his cock, still trapped inside his underpants. 

“Can't wait to have you on your hands and knees, pushing in and out while you're sucking your Master's cock.” 

“Stop scaring the boy,” Master Bastian said. 

“Oh, please, your pet is getting as hard by it as you are,” Thomas scoffed gently and grabbed for Aeobi's cock, squeezed it which made Aeobi groan with pleasure. 

“See? He's such a needy little pet.” 

“You better do something about it then,” Master Bastian replied. 

“I planned on it,” Thomas said, he undid the underpants and got Aeobi's cock out, grabbed it firmly and then tugged so that Aeobi had to turn with him until he was facing Master Bastian. He felt a hot flush of shame and desire. “See how hard he is? Dripping wet.”

Aeobi closed his eyes. 

“None of that, pet,” Thomas said. “Look at your Master.” 

He didn't want to, but he obeyed anyway. Master Bastian's gaze was heated and he licked his lips. Aeobi's cock jerked at that. Thomas laughed leaning in and licking his neck, nibbling his ear gently. “There are so many things I'm going to teach you, so many things I'm going to do to you, will watch Bastian do to you.” 

It was a promise or maybe a threat. Aeobi wasn't sure it mattered. 

“You want your Master's mouth on you, don't you pet?” 

“Yes, please,” Aeobi said. 

Thomas was still stroking his aching cock, spreading the pre-come over his sensitive head. He didn't know what to do. And then Master Bastian was getting up, taking off his clothes and he was kneeling in front of the bed. Aeobi could feel his hot breath against the skin of his cock. “Please,” he said again. 

“I like how he begs,” Thomas observed. 

Master Bastian smiled. “You are not allowed to come in my mouth, you understand?” 

“Yes,” Aeobi said. He did understand, but once Master Bastian licked his cock and then took it in his mouth, he wasn't sure he could do it. It was – there was no way to compare to anything he's ever felt before. It was so good, warm, wet, and tight. He wanted to reach out and tangle his fingers in his Master's soft blond hair. His fingers twitched with the effort not to. And Thomas was at his back, pulling down his underpants further, exposing his ass. His breath hitched as Thomas' finger slid down his cleft, grazing his hole and then passing it by so he could cup Aeobi's balls. It was too much sensation, too much, he reached out then and grabbed his Master's hair, to pull him away and off. “Please, please, I will come, please stop.” 

“Hear that, you boy wants to be a good pet for you, don't you?” Thomas asked and he was still teasing Aeobi's balls. 

“Yes, I want to be good, please, stop-” he was panting now and trying to hold his orgasm at bay. 

Master Bastian made a noise and then pulled off. 

Aeobi took a deep breath, but then his Master was pulling him in, and he was on the floor sprawled over his Master's lap, his Master's cock was hard and wet under him. His Master was kissing him, he could taste himself in his Master's mouth. Their cocks were brushing together, Aeobi bit his lip because it helped him to concentrate on not coming. 

“That looks lovely,” Thomas said. There was a sound he had heard before: uncapping of a bottle and then slick wet sounds as Thomas was stroking his cock, coating it in the oil. 

“What are you doing?” Master Bastian asked. 

“Don't worry, won't push anything inside his tight little hole,” Thomas said, positioning himself behind Aeobi. “Spread his cheeks for me.” 

Master Bastian did, his hands felt huge and warm and Aeobi felt exposed. He whimpered, because he didn't know what was going to happen. He was shaking. Master Bastian kissed the side of his face and neck. “It's alright, he's just going to rub his cock between your pretty dark cheeks. It won't hurt at all, he'll make it really good for you.” 

“I will,” Thomas said, smacking Aeobi's ass lightly and then kissing the sting away before he pressed his cock between Aeobi's cheeks. It did feel good, better even once he started to move and his cock nudged Aeobi's balls. He was moved by Thomas, pushed into his Master, their wet cocks sliding against each other. 

He grabbed at Master Bastian with his hands tightly, pressing them closer. 

“Like a little monkey,” Thomas whispered in his ear. “A needy, little monkey,” he said louder. 

Aeobi shuddered. 

“You like that?” Master Bastian asked. 

Aeobi wasn't sure what he meant. He nodded. “Yes, can I come please?” 

He was so close and the push and pull and slick and wet and warm, it was too much. 

Master Bastian nodded. “Yes, my little monkey, you can.” 

Oh, Aeobi thought as he was moving against his Master's cock and stomach, that was what he meant, but then he was coming and shutting his eyes against the intense pleasure wrecking his body. 

Thomas and his Master were still moving, he moaned because he couldn't help himself, everything was becoming too much, and then Thomas stilled and he could feel Thomas' hot come between his legs and his Master cursed and spilled between their bellies. 

He was exhausted and filthy, sweaty. Master Bastian was cradling him close while Thomas pulled away. 

“You made a mess of my pet,” Master Bastian said lazily. 

“Not for the last time,” Thomas said. “You could lick him clean.” 

“Or we could just take a nice long bath,” Master Bastian said. 

Thomas grinned. “Yes, that would be lovely.” 

~+~

After the bath he was put into bed. His body was humming with pleasure, but he knew this was just a beginning, there would be other things – darker things and he – he wanted at least to know how it felt to be licked by his Master _there_. 

He closed his eyes and dozed. 

“So,” Thomas said, “When is his birthday?”

“Two months,” Master Bastian said. 

“And that's when you will start playing with his hole, don't you? What a waste of time, in two months we could have him trained to take it.” 

“He's mine,” Master Bastian said, and the possessiveness in his voice pleased and soothed something inside Aeobi. 

“I know, we play by your rules,” Thomas said and then they were kissing again. 

“You will try and bend them on every turn,” Master Bastian replied. 

“Naturally. It's why you want me around,” Aeobi heard Thomas answer and then he was asleep.


End file.
